Ishbalan Mutt (FmaB story)
by bornpuppetdiedcrying
Summary: Sohmaru Mustang is Roy's little sister that he never knew existed. She is a mutt for being Ishbalan, xingess and amestrian. Sohmaru has many challenges in life and this is her story Disclaimer: i don't own FMAB Hiromu Arakawa does. also this story is on and will most likey be uploaded more than this story on , just saying
1. Chapter 1

Info-

Hey when info is _italiced_ it's when she's 15 and if it's **bolded** its when shes younger. and normal is for both.

Name: Sohmaru Mustang

Age:** 7** _15_

Gender: Female

Hair: **sliver hair that reaches her butt, is always pulled in a low pony tail and has her bangs pulled back**. _stormy grey almost black shaggy and bangs are long and covers her left eye_

Eyes: right eye is black like Roy's left is blood red

Skin: light tan

Heritage: half Ishbalan, ¼ xing, ¼ Amestris

Family: Roy mustang – older half Brother

Doran Isha (E-Shaw) – father [Dead] (Half Ishbalan half Xing)

Yang Towe (Tow-ae) – adopted brother [comes in later]

Automail: _entire lower body [legs,part of her lower organs](She can't have sex or anything like that because of what happened in her past.)_

Ps: there is gonna be a longish arc of Sohmaru's past. also people in ishbal called her Maru for short, and not Sohmaru, because it's such a long name.


	2. Chapter 2

**this is about when the ishbalan war started. so Sohmaru doesn't know any alchemists. she still very young. and i'm not sure how old ed was durring the ishbalan war so i'll say he was 6 and a half - 7 years old.**

*Sohmaru AGE-6 and a half*

Beautiful buildings made of stone surround me, as I play tag with my two closest friends. Their names are Kamatsu [kam-mat-sue], and Josu [joe-sue] they are twin ishbalans. They both have darkly shaded tan skin and shimmering crimson eyes. Kamatsu is the older twin, he has sterling silver colored hair that was short and cut close to his head in the back, but then had long scruffy bangs that were always pulled back by a pale yellow bandana.

His younger twin, Josu had strangely styled hair, his hair was longer than his older brothers and was pulled into a low pony tail while his bangs where cut oldly at the middle of his forehead and were very spikey. Both boys wore normal Ishbalan cloths that consitied of a light shirt under a thick piece of cloth that was wrapped around both their waist and over one of their shoulders, and puffy-ish pants. josu wore more formal pants that were longer lenght while Kamatsu wore shorts that stoped just below his knees.

I wore a white crop top with one sash over each shoulder. one was a deep navy blue, while the other was a pale orange, i then wore a cream colored skirt that was shaped into a circled point, and had a slit on the side that went up to the middle of my thigh. my hair was a light sliver and went to my butt as it was pulled back into a lown ponytail and the end of my hair.

Me, Josu, and Kamatsu were having a blast running around the familair stone homes we saw all the time, kicking up dust into the crisp dry air, "Can't catch me!" i tease Josu who was it at the moment.

"Yes i can! just watch me Maru!" Josu panted lunging towards me bare feet sliding across the ground. Jous reached out to tag my shoulder, but i swerved out the way sprinting away from the 8 year old boy a small cloud of dust trailing behind me.

"Hey! get back here!" Josu cried chasing after my shrinking figure.

i pant trying to catch my breath while leaning on the fountain that rested in the middle of our village. i looked around me serching for the twins with my multi-colored eyes. i find that the coast is clear so i sigh of relif. i close my eyes for a minute, and when i re-opened my eyes i see two of my favorite people that lived in ishbal.

Scar and his brother. (Puppet: hey this is scar, i would put his real name but noo, the manga just had to withold that information from me. so i'll call scar, scar cause the manga's just so mean. but he looks how he does before the ishbalan war. so he had no tattoo and scar on his face. i also forgot scar's brothers name... besides scar always calls him brother... so yeah.) the two were walking happily talking about who knows what, so i ran over to the brothers and glomped Scar's side that was covered by a light tan short sleved shirt.

"Hi big brothers!" i shout happily, scar was like family to me so i always called him and his brother. Brother. "So brothers what are you up to?" i ask dangling off scars right arm.

scar smiled down at me, "we are just going for a walk, nothing special, what are you doing Maru?" i grin widely,

"I was playing tag with kamatsu and josu, but then i lost them, so i think i'll be heading home!" my older brothers smile down at me seemingly happy about my desision.

"Good, i bet your father's worried about you. do you want us to walk you home?" i purse my lips and give my brothers a blank look, before smiling,

"No thanks, i don't want to keep you from your walk!" i let go of scar's arm and hug him and his brother tightly as they gently pat my head.

"Bye, Bye! big brothers!" i shout waving goodbye as they continue their walk. "Alright!" i anounce happily, "Time to go home!" i skip lightly heading towards my house, when i spot small figures in the distance. the figures from what i could see were wearing royal blue and marched an a steady pattern. my eyes widened in amazement staring at the army marching towards me, before i sprint back home eger to tell father of the new people coming.

"Father! Father!" i cried as i ran into my house.

"What is it Maru?" my father Doran asked,

"Father, men in blue are comming!" i shout excitedly, causing my father's eyes to widen in shock and mostly. Fear,

"Hunny! where were they comming from?"

"The north... Why daddy?"

"Hunny, i want you to go out and tell every one you see that the men in blue are coming, you hear me? and if one of those people get near you... run."

i stare at my father in confussion, before nodding my head and spriniting out the door shouting, "Men in blue are coming everyone! from the North!" people would whip their heads towards me with wide eyes, then they would spred the word themself. soon everyone in out village knew of the men in blue, and finally. they entered the village.

i was in the center of town at the time myself and i saw the men and women checking everything they could get their hands on. i heard low murmurs from fellow ishbalans, asking why the state alchemits were here and how they had no right to step on out holy lands.

i ignored my fellow ishbalans and continued to watch the mysterious men in blue from different hiding spots. when suddenly i hear a loud yelp coming from a child, maybe around my age, so i ran towards the sorce of the noise only to see Kamatsu and Josu cornered by two of the men in blue. well more like man and woman in blue for ther was a women with dark auburn hair and cold choclate eyes glaring at my friends and the man wasn't much better. he wore the same uniform as the woman, but his cold sinister gaze and long onyx hair didn't help lessen the pressure i felt around the woman.

(Puppet: Hey if you couldn't tell this is envy and Kimblee. i didn't know what the woman Envy turns into looked like so i desided to make 'her' up.)

i stare at the two people with wide eyes filled with an unknown emotion. one that i think is called fear. as i stare i remember what my father told me to do when near a man in blue. i **ran** infront of my two best friends arms held out wide. and unknown to me, a firey passion burned in both my black and crimson eye, and that passion was easy for the two mystery people to nottice.

"hey! you people! what do you think your doing to my friends?!" i shout anger rippeling throughout my voice.

"ooh, so scary." the woman said sarcastically,

"Very," the man said with just as much sarcasim. i growled angerly at the two people then desided to lunge at the woman knocking her down in the process.

"Gah!" the woman yelped, "Hey brat get off me!" the woman punched my left temple as i bit her right arm, drawing blood. "BRAT! LET GO!" the woman's voice shook with rage, as she continued to hit and punch me trying to get me off her arm. suddenly the woman swung her arm and threw me into the air. taking me about 7 feet up before i colapsed painfully on the dusty ground.

"Maru!" Josu and Kamatsu cried in shock, "Please leave we'll be fine!" i shook my head as blood dripped from my temple, causing me to flinch harshly from the unfamiliar pain that coursed through my head.

"Done now girly?!" the woman asked as what looked like skin particals lifted from the her dark skin to reval a thin but muscualar man with long and spiky forest green hair that wore the top half of a muscal shirt and a skirt with small shorts underneth, along with an interesting headband with a patern on it that i never seen beofore. and then the most intreging part about the man was his eyes, they were gloing red eyes with cat like slits in them. the newly found man looked very interesting, but i still couldn't get over how beautiful his eye's were. they seemed like they could glow in the dead of night, shining like the last flames of a candle.

the man with long black hair put a hand to his head, "So you desided to show the brat what you looked like huh." the green hair man shot his compainon an anoyed look, that said, 'Fuck off.'

i stare at the green haired man, "you... arn't a 'state alchemist' are you?" i ask remembering what fellow ishbalans called the men in blue. the green haired man gets an evil smirk planted on his face as he leans towards my small figure.

"your smart for a brat. i'm not close to a state alchemist. i'm what you might like to call a humunculis, basically i'm immortal, and i can transform into anyone i want."

the man with black hair looked at greeney in shock, "why are you telling these brats that Envy?" the green haired man now named as Envy gave blacky an annoyed look.

"look kimblee, i'm telling the tiny brat because she and her little friends are gonna die anyway, so it's not like it'll matter." kimblee sighed.

"so your just waisting your breath is that it?"

envy glared at kimblee with glowing red eyes, complitly ignoring me and the twins.

i turned my head towards the twins who were shaking slightly then jerked my head to the side, sigaling then to run. the two boys nodded their heads slightly, then slilently giving me a look of thanks. i smile to myself then started to slowly back away from the two bickering men hoping that i could get away without getting more hurt than i already was.

"hey brat where do you think your going?!" envy shouted, "and where's your friends?!" i broke into a paniced run and, ran as fast as i could, but that wasn't enough because Envy was next to me within an instant. he then grabbed my forearm and jerked me towards him, causing my already bleeding head to slam into his torso. giving me a slight headache.

i moan in pain as i place my left hand on my head and then grab Envy's shirt with my right to keep myself from colapsing to the ground. "hey brat, get a hold of yourself! tell me were your friends went!" envy shouted as he ripped my hand off his shirt cusing me to colapse into his chest and wrap my slender arms around Envy's thin waist. my vision slowly starts to fade as black dots apear out of nowhere.

"Daddy..." i mutter before colapsing to the sand covered ground fast alseep.

*Envy*

I growl angerly at the little brat's sleeping figure. "Damn it, why did she have to chose now to go to sleep! i need to brat's friends!" kimblee gives me an eritated look.

"Envy why don'y you just search for the kids after you kill this one? she is ishbalan after all." i look back down at the brat and saw her bleeding from both her temple and her busted lip. and for some reason i got this weird feeling in my chest. and i didn't like it. it made my chest hurt and i don't know... feel pain...

'that brat... she's doing this to me! but how?!' i reach my hand out to grab the stupid girl by the neck, but was stopped by small rocks getting thrown at my hand with very poor aim. 'what the...' i lift my head up, only to find the brat's friends holding tons of tiny rocks in their hands, and chucking them at me and kimblee.

"Hey! Jerkface!" the one with a bandana on his head shouted, "Get away from her!"

"Yeah!" the other one yelled, "Leave her alone! if you want to get to her you need to get thru us!" me and kimblee looked at each other with crazy smirks on our faces.

"With plesure." we purred together, and we charged forward and quickly finished the kids off. now blood was soaked on our hands and with out our realizing the girl had woken up.

*Sohmaru*

my vision was shakey but i heard josu and Kamatsu cry in pain. i look at my blurry suroundings and saw envy and Kimblee standing over two red figures who lyed lifelessly on the ground. with in seconds my vision focused and what i saw made me sick. envy and Kimblee wee stained with blood, and the two figures on the ground... were... Josu and Kamatsu.

tears filled my eyes and my vision began to shake. slowly my body began to shake with rage, and as i began to get of the ground my hand pulled out my hair tie, and i guess my bangs came undone, because now my hair was blowing freely in what little wind came thru this large alleyway.

"Envy, Kimblee... you killed them... you... killed... my twins..."

*Envy*

i turn around after hearing a soft voice, and i saw the brat standing there with her hair complitly down and her eyes looked like a demons. one eye crimson and the other looked like a black hole. they both glowed with such firey rage, you could feel the hate in the dry air.

"Yes brat we killed them. deal with it." kimblee said bluntly, but i felt as if the girl was getting ready to boil over.

"No...No... NOOO!"

i felt as though my ear drums were about to burst. the girl clutched her head as she continued to scream. my eyes widened as i heard loud foot steps racing towards us.

"Kimblee!" i shout taking his atention away from the girl, "Lets go!"

"Right!" he agreed, we then jumped onto the roof of one of the surounding buildings and watched as the girl colapsed to the ground and had hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

*Sohmaru*

"no... no you guys can't be dead." i run over to my favorite twins and hug their bloody bodys close to me. 'it's all their fault, envy's and kimblee's fault. if they never came here Josu and Kamatsu would still be here, living and breathing. we would still be able to play tag like always and prank some of the elders.' "NOOOO!"

i hear foot steps racing towards me and the boys. "What's going on?" lilyith, the twins mother asked, but i just continued to cry my eye's out. lilyith's eye's widen as she sees what happened to her two boys. "Sohmaru what happened?! Who did this!? Do tell me you-" i cut the frantic woman off.

"Men in blue..." i muttered, "They did this... they killed..."

this started the Ishbalan civil war, the death of two little boys who wanted to protect a little girl named Sohmaru Isha, other wise known as Sohmaru Mustang. the flame alchemists younger sister.

**finished, tell me what you think. and if nothing makes sence just ask thats one of the reasons for the comments section at the bottom.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pain, burning agony was all I felt. I don't remember everything that happened…

Just running, running in fear as fire swallowed my body.

"Daddy!" I cried out in terror, my burning eyes snapped open letting the ferocious light blind my eye sight for a second. "Daddy!?" I wailed once again hoping to see my loving father beside me to comfort me and say everything's alright.

"Sweetie, I'm here" my father's soothing voice called. His large hand rested on my forehead brushing my long bangs out of my eyes.

"Daddy, where are we?" I asked shaking as I looked around the tent me and my father were in. The tent was well aged and very large, besides my father and me other Ishbalan's rested on old worn Matts. Every one of the Ishbalan's was injured in one way or another. Some were missing parts of their limbs while others had serious burns scorched on their battered bodies.

To regain my attention Father gently pets my head and says quietly "Dear, we're in a medical tent… an Amestris medical tent."

"What?!" I cried in disbelief with wide hate filled eyes, "Why are we here?! Amestris is the enemy!" large tears formed in my discolored eyes, "They killed Kamatsu, and Josu!"

"I know they did…" father said solemnly, "But if I didn't bring you here you would have died."

"What?" The hatred left my wide eyes, as horror over took them at what my father said, "H- ho- how would I have died?!"

father looked down at his lap in shame, "Sohmaru… we couldn't escape, a state alchemist found us and blew up a building we were near…" father's long pale sterling bangs covered his ruby like eyes as tears slide down his cheek. "Maru…" He choked out hands clutched over his eyes, "You haven't noticed, have you… Sohmaru, please look at your legs…"

Unsure of what father was talking about I looked down at my legs, only to see they weren't there. I continued to stare at the mortifying sight in front of me, as my vision shook and fresh tears fell from my eyes.

I reached my small shaking hand out to grab the sheet that covered my figure; as soon as I grabbed the itchy fabric I tore the stained white cloth off my body, showing me my newly demented form.

"Why…?" I muttered clutching what was left of my burned legs. Warm tears fell on the scarred nubs as I surveyed the rest of my body. My arms were bound by new white bandages that had splotches of crimson blood imprinted on them. As I looked at my chest and saw I wasn't wearing a shirt but both my chest and torso were wrapped tightly not showing any of the skin that lies beneath the fresh gauze.

I look up at father, fear evident in my face, "Daddy… what happened?" I asked hands still gipping the place where my legs should have been.

Father turned his head away before explaining what happened.

*flashback, Doran's P.O.V.* (Doran's Sohmaru's father)

I stood inside my house packing two bags for both my daughter and myself. It's been two and a half years since the civil war has started, and nothing is the same anymore. Outside the walls of our house constant screams of agony from fellow Ishbalans and even Amestris dogs that got shot down rang out at all hours. Sohmaru and I were lucky enough to live far enough from the heart of Ishbal to not have been touched yet by the state Alchemists. Together, Sohmaru and I have been able to sneak out and get food and other necessities in the dead of night.

"Father!" a soft voice called from behind me.

I turned to see my daughter covered in dust and her silver hair, slowly strand by strand are turning shades darker.

"Hello dear!" I greet Sohmaru with a smile on my face, "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yup!" Sohmaru smiled happily holding out four canteens full of water and a large sack full of food.

"Thank you dear" I said walking up to Maru and hugging her tightly. I look down at my nine year old daughter and brush dry sand off her cheek. I take the food and water and add them to our packs. "Sohmaru, are you ready for this? Tonight's the night."

"I'm ready father." Sohmaru said confidently. I take a quick glance back at Sohmaru to see her hardened expression.

She was thinking of that time again, the time Kamatsu and Josu died. For some reason Sohmaru never told me what happened then. When I had gotten her back that day all she was muttering was, 'they killed them, they killed them.' I never understood that and I doubt I ever will.

I must say though, I was lucky Sohmaru made it out alive. I don't know how or why but she did and I thank the god's of Ishbal for that.

"Father, how much longer do you think?" Sohmaru asked looking out our broken window staring at the setting sun.

"Not much longer," I encouraged Sohmaru, "Just wait for the sun to completely set then we can let the stars serve as our guide."

"But what if we don't make it?" Maru asked sitting down on the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

I walk up to Maru and hug her tightly, "We'll make it, we both will…"

_-How wrong I was-_

Hours passed and the sun was well behind the horizon. The moon was in its waxing crescent phase so little light would be shone from it.

"Is it time father?" Sohmaru asked as she pushed herself off the ground, just waking from a nap she took to pass the time.

"Yes Sohmaru, it's time." I send Sohmaru a reassuring look, telling her it gonna be fine.

Sohmaru smiled back and walked over to our table and grabbed her bag. I followed Maru's example and took my own bag and grabbed the canteens.

"Let's go." I said nodding towards the door.

Sohmaru said nothing and followed me silently out of the house.

It was quiet outside and many State alchemists were out on patrol to keep Ishbalans from escaping.

Silently I prayed to myself, 'Dear gods that watch over our holy land please. Please protect Sohmaru and I, please let us escape safely and let us continue our lives.'

I felt a small tug on my robes and saw Sohmaru pointing towards a state alchemist who was slowly walking towards us.

"Stay close" I whispered into Sohmaru's ear as I dragged her away from the alchemist.

Our pattern continued on and on until we were finally at the edge of Ishbal, we could practically see the vast desert that leads towards Xing. But unfortunately the sun was beginning to rise and we would get easily spotted if we stayed in our position.

"Dad, where are we gonna go?" Sohmaru asked as she leaned against an aging building.

"Dear we just need to wait until nightfall once again."

"Why?" Sohmaru asked in confusion, "Couldn't we just run for it now?"

I shook my head, "No. It'd be way too dangerous for us. The Alchemists could easily spots us then kill us on sight."

"Oh…" Sohmaru said quietly looking down at the sand covered ground.

"It's okay." I smiled, hugging Sohmaru close to my side, "We'll make it out of here. Just give it time."

"Right…" Sohmaru nodded her head.

Sohmaru and I wandered around waiting for the day to pass by. Many times we almost have gotten caught by the State alchemists, but we evaded them and hid in old breaking down buildings.

"Daddy, I'm hungry" Sohmaru cried clutching her stomach in pain as the sun was slowly beginning to set.

"Please dear hold on a little longer. We need to save our food for our travel. There won't be any food avalable in the desert. So we need to make this last as long as possible."

"But-" Sohmaru was cut off by a deep male voice.

"Over here! I hear voices!" the male called his voice nearing Sohmaru and I were we hid.

Sohmaru sent me a panicked look of fear as she clutched my chest tightly burring her face in my clothes.

"Shh…" I soothed Sohmaru the best I could, hopefully to quiet her heavy breathing. Sohmaru clenched her eyes shut and grit her teeth, as if hoping that'd keep the Alchemists from seeing her.

"Do you see anyone?" another voice asked, this time it was a woman.

"No." the male said walking away from Sohmaru and my Hiding place.

"Right." The woman said sourly

"Calm down Riza, it's not the end of the world that we didn't find anyone. Truthfully I'm glad. I don't feel like killing anymore."

"I know what you mean Roy, but it's not like we have any choice in the matter. It's kill or be killed."

"I know but still…" The man trailed off as he and his associate walked off.

"Daddy is it safe yet?" Sohmaru asked crawling towards the door.

I nodded my head, "I think so. But if you see someone run, don't worry about me. Just save yourself."

"I won't do that…" Sohmaru said grasping my hand with her small fragile one.

"You will." I ordered, "I want you to be safe, so you must think of your safety before mine. Is that clear?"

"Yes…" Sohmaru looked down at the ground before hugging me tightly and rushing out the door, "daddy, it's clear." Maru said as she stuck her head back inside the room I was still in.

"Alright." I said walking towards my daughter with all the stuff in my hands. I suddenly stop as I saw a horrible sight in front of me. The two state Alchemist's stood behind Sohmaru. They were both frozen slightly with shock of our sudden appearance, but they both soon drew their guns aiming them at Sohmaru.

"Sohmaru run!" I screamed running at the alchemist's to distract their attention.

"DADDY!" Sohmaru cried when a bullet ripped through my shoulder.

"RUN!" I shouted once again as I limped towards my crying daughter.

"Roy." The blonde woman said pointing her gun at me, "Get the girl."

"Right …" the man's bangs cover his eyes and he snapped fingers, letting gigantic flames erupt from his palm.

"DADDY!" was the last thing I hear Sohmaru scream as the flames swallowed her running form.

"SOHMARU!" I cried, tears spilling freely down my face as I collapsed to the ground, "Sohmaru, I'm sorry…"

"Roy, should I finish him?" the Woman asked pointing her gun at my heart. I ignored the woman and looked at where Sohmaru was, or at least where her remains were. 3rd degree burns covered her body, and her legs seemed to have been burned completely off of her body by the intense flames that had swallowed her small body.

"Daddy…" Sohmaru's raspy voice sounded like death was pouring out of her Throat. "Daddy where are you?"

"Sohmaru!" I screamed, running over to my daughter despite the fact a gun was pointed at me, and held her tightly in my arms hoping to stop her constant bleeding. "Please, help us!" I pleaded to the Amestrisans, hopping they would have mercy.

"Roy…" The woman warned, but the man ignored her and walked towards me.

"Sir, my name is Roy Mustang. And there is an Amestris medical tent that would be willing to take care of both you and your daughter. Would you like me to take you there?"

Without a second thought I replied to the man, not even realizing I knew his last name, "yes please! If they could save my daughter, take me there right now!"

"Yes sir." Roy said as he led me to a large tent where a nice looking pair of doctors stood over another Ishbalan wrapping a shoulder wound. "Rockbells!" Roy called the Doctors, "You have two other patients."

"Really?" the woman asked looking at Both Sohmaru and I, "Oh dear!" she gasped at Sohmaru's demented form, "Come in, come in! She must be treated immediately!"

"Right." I nodded setting Sohmaru gently down on a hospital matt. "Please help save my daughter." I said to the Rockbells as they put on medical masks and plastic gloves.

"We'll try our best, and after we try to help your daughter we need to get that bullet out of you."

"Thank you." I bowed in appreciation.

"It's not a problem at all." The male Doctor said as he began to work on Sohmaru, "We're helping you Ishbalans because well, we're doctors and we can't turn people away because of their nationality or beliefs."

"That's amazing." I said awestruck. "I wish more people were like you."

"Thank you." The Rockbells smiled.

~~ Doran's Flash back ends ~~

"Daddy I can't believe that happened…" Sohmaru cried hugging her father, "I'm sorry I didn't run when you told me to…"

"It's fine Sohmaru, you're alive that's all I care about." Doran said petting Sohmaru's slightly cindered hair, "Maru I'm so glad that your alive, I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Daddy I feel the same way."

Sohmaru and Doran's moment was cut short when a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the tent. "Oh you're awake!" the man smiled, "This is great, I was gonna come and wake you up. There was something I wanted to talk to you two about."

"What is it?" Doran asked the blonde man

"Well since Sohmaru doesn't have her legs anymore she has two options. Either get plain prosthetic legs or get Automail. The choice is between the two of you, but those are your options." The man said picking up two fake legs and showing them to Sohmaru and Doran. "This is Automail," the man said handing Doran a metal leg that was surprisingly light, "And this is just a plain prosthetic." The blonde handed Doran the other leg. "The difference between the two is Automail you can move it like a regular leg, your nerves get reconnected and you would just need to get the leg checked out when it either breaks, you out grow it, or when you have a scheduled checkup. A prosthetic leg is just a fake leg that hangs out pretty limply, and it's harder to move fluently with."

Doran and Sohmaru nodded their head in understanding. "That Automail sounds amazing!" Doran said, "How does this happen?"

The man smiled when a woman walked in, "We would make Sohmaru two Automail legs and then we would reconnect the nerve endings for you. But the process is very painful, and it takes many months to recover fully."

"I don't care!" Sohmaru said strongly, "I want Automail! I don't want to hold father back, so please let me get Automail. I'll take care of it and wait until I fully recover before doing anything extreme."

"You really want this… don't you?" the man's wife asked.

"Hmp!" Sohmaru said nodding her head at the woman. "I want this more than anything now!" Sohmaru laced her hands together almost like she was praying, "please make me this Automail."

The blonde doctors smiled at Sohmaru's determination, "Whatever you want, and just how tall were you before your legs got blown off?"

Sohmaru shrugged her shoulders, "I don't, and I don't care. Make me however tall you want, I just don't want to be super short."

"Right." The Rockbell's nodded and walked off to get the parts for Sohmaru's new Automail.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Doran asked his daughter.

"Yes." Sohmaru said staring into her father's crimson eyes with her own ruby and onyx eyes, "I'm sure it will be painful. No, I know it will be but if I can become stronger from this then… I can protect you!" Sohmaru looked down at the nubs of her legs and clenched her fists, "I'll become strong! Not just for me, but for Josu and Kamatsu too! I don't want to seek revenge, but I do want to be able to protect the people I love. Dad, let me do this."

Doran smiled at his daughter and gave her a tight hug, "Alright Maru, we'll get through his together."

Sohmaru smiled happily, "Thank you. Daddy."


End file.
